


susceptible

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Bertolt Hoover, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titan Shifters, shifter healing, shifter sex, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: Of all the lies you've said, "I love you" was not one of them.





	susceptible

**Author's Note:**

> that summary is extremely misleading, this is self-indulgent porn

“You never really struck me as the kinky type,” you hear Reiner say from what you think is behind you. You turn your head in the direction you think he is. He drags one hand up your thigh and then stomach and chest.

“Maybe there's a lot you don't know about me,” you say. It was pretty obviously a lie, and Reiner sees right through it.

“I've known you for your whole life,” he tells you, breath suddenly on your face. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

That was a lie too, and you both know it, but you don't say anything. He's pretending to be cocky because he knows it's what you want: you under his complete control. You want to kiss that dumb face of his but all you can see is the vague outline of shadows through your blindfold.

He kisses you, upside down. You can tell he’s nervous with how his hands are shaking on the side of your face and how he just barely brushes your lips and then keeps them there as you both breathe. You don't even need to see him to know his face is probably tight with worry. He probably wants to say something sweet and sentimental, about how you were so strong and he loved you, but his breath shutters and he doesn't say a word.

His hands disappear from the sides of your face and you hear a light knock against the old desk you'd been set down on.

“You were always the most handsome,” Reiner tells you. You open your mouth to respond and he sticks two fingers in. You moan around them.

“I mean it,” he says, “you're much more handsome than anyone here or at home. I love the way you look.” You know the meaning behind it is an anxious _I _ _ don't know if I can do this to you _ , but it was already too late to turn back.

A little drool drips onto you and sizzles away. Reiner takes your dick in his hand and lets out a sharp hiss. His skin's considerably cooler than yours, to the point you may have given him a burn.

He still strokes you though, something he's absolutely familiar with. He knew exactly how to please you by now.

And please you he did. When you're finally moaning and beginning to come undone, he stops and straddles your waist. There's no sizzle or hiss, and a smoother feel is against you, so you guess he's at least semi-hardened his skin.

“How should I do this?” He mumbles. He holds up something pointy and metallic and cold against you, but you already know what it is.

You don't really know what to tell him. He'd seen your, er, demonstration a few days prior and knew what to do. You're sure if you told him what he was thinking, he'd stop and wouldn't go through with it.

“I'll be fine, Reiner,” you murmur. You hold one hand up and he takes it and guides it to his face. You can't see him, but you smile upwards anyway.

He positions the knife and slides it into you, clearly needing more force than he originally though. Almost immediately you gasp, steam bursting out of the wound and blood rushing out. Reiner steels himself and forces the blade downward, effectively cutting you open.

He takes your fallen hand in his own again after setting down the knife, clenching it tightly as you try not to buck your hips. With his other hand, he starts to stroke your  _ very hard  _ arousal until you're even more a mess below him. You can feel the blood leaving you at what would normally be considered an alarming rate. Reiner hasn't touched the wound and frankly that was fine with you; the feeling of his hand on your dick and your body exposed was plenty. You're not sure if what you're feeling is pleasure or pain, but you couldn't get enough of it.

You cum fast and hard, steam pouring out of your wounds and writhing as Reiner pressed yours and his hand on your hip to keep you from moving. And as soon as you're done, his weight disappears. Your stomach is quickly healing itself, but you're too focused on trying to figure out where Reiner was to put your attention into it.

His hands are on your neck a moment later, but not tightened or attempting to choke you. He glides them up your face, tilting your head back. One of the hands disappear to guide his dick into your mouth. You take it eagerly, not wasting any time and getting to work with licks and light moans.

The other hand disappears from your face, and then you feel the bloodied knife against your throat. 

If you hadn't just cum, you'd be getting turned on even more about now.

His anxiety seems to have melted away; the blade is held tightly against your throat, to the point it might be cutting your neck. He just fucks your mouth harder, to the point you can't completely breath.

When he cums, his grip gets tighter and you feel steam rushing out of your throat and from your neck. Reiner's cum splatters your face and blindfold and when he's finally done shivering, he cuts the blindfold loose.

You blink up at him and he smiles down at you.

“Did you like that?” You whisper.

“Maybe a little bit,” is all he says. He leans down and kisses you despite the stream coming from you. Gentle fingers brush just below your eye, smearing the cum on your cheek.

“Maybe a lot,” you whisper back against his lips. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Maybe a lot.” He repeats, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” You tell him. It was the most true thing you could ever say...and there were a lot of untruths you've said. 

Fuck. What was the chance you could get him to do that again?

**Author's Note:**

> B)


End file.
